Sabriel My Last Shot At Redemption
by Typical Sealand
Summary: Sam and Gabriel met each other before Gabriel was known as the "Trickster" But when a tragedy happens, and Gabriel leaves Sam in the worse way possible...he leaves in flames...on the ceiling.
1. Chapter 1

Sam, a tall handsome brunette, curled up on the couch with his boyfriend, Gabriel. Gabriel was about one and half heads smaller than Sam, and he fit perfectly in Sam's creases as they cuddled. Gabriel traced smaller circles on Sam's chest, purring.

"Mmm~~" Gabriel smiled, nuzzling Sam, making small engine like noises. Sam chuckled, and he looked at Gabriel.

"You havin fun Gabe?" Sam chuckled, as he held his lover close.

"Yesss~~" Gabriel cooed, purring. "Hey Samsquash?"

"Yes Gabriel?" Sam asked, lightly playing with the curl in Gabriel's hair.

"You're my moose. You know that right~? And I loooooove my moose!" Gabriel said, nuzzling Sam's neck. Sam blushed but smiled, and lightly held Gabriel close. Gabriel had been one of the only lovers that he had, that had accepted the dangerous job Sam had that was hunting demons and anything that went bump in the night. Gabriel looked at Sam, sitting on his lap now, straddling him.

"Samsquash...do you have to go to that hunt...imma gonna be lonely!" Gabriel pouted, hugging Sam's neck softly. Sam smiled some, and he hugged the smaller man back.

"Yes Gabriel...but it's ok. I'll come back soon, after all it's only a week." Sam said, smiling. Gabriel nodded. And then he smirked ever so slightly, and he pushed his hips down onto Sam's hips.

"Well in that case~~ I need to make sure that you feel me the entire time you're gone~~" Gabriel purred. Sam grunted softly, blushing. He groaned softly. And he blushed, panting quietly. Gabriel got up, grinning, and he dragged Sam off to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam yawned, and he dropped the duffel bag that he had to lug around for a week. He threw his backpack onto the couch.

"Gabriel?" There was no sound, but the shower being turned on. Sam smiled softly. And he went into the bedroom, laying on the bed. He had missed Gabriel so much, and he closed his eyes. Smiling to himself. When his forehead twitched as a drop of liquid touched his forehead. He frowned, and opened his eyes. His eyes widened and a shiver of horror touched Sam's bones. _No...NO!_

"_**GABRIEL!**_" Sam cried out, tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. Gabriel was on the ceiling. A large gash in his stomach, and his face showed horror. His mouth was open in a breathless scream, and he burst into flames. Sam collapsed onto the floor, curling up into a small ball as he sobbed. Not caring about the flames that surrounded him, nor about the sounds of crashing doors.

"_**SAMMY!**_" Dean called out, running into the room. Sam slowly looked up, inhaling a lot of smoke and ash. He coughed, as Dean helped him up. The remnants of Gabriel were still on the ceiling. And Sam sobbed as he was half carried away.

"It'll be ok Sammy...don't worry." Dean said softly.

"He's gone...he's gone..." Sam sobbed. Dean rubbed his back and gently sat him down. He pulled a blanket on him, and he looked at Sam. Gently cupping his cheek in a brotherly fashion, he ruffled his hair. The fire department had cleared the house of the fire pretty fast, and they put everything that was salvageable on the lawn. The head guard of the fire department talked with Dean for a bit. And Dean nodded. They departed ways. And Sam was sitting on the lawn, looking through the items that were saved. The duffel bag was OK, most of Sam and Gabriel's most precious photo albums were saved, as well as most of Gabriel's clothing. And there was a tiny velveteen box.

_**Well, that's the first chapter...hopefully there will be more than just this, I'm still working on it. Junior year is a bitch with homework, there's no time for FanFiction. But I will try. Please review! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**here is the second chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! |D School's mean. -pout-**_

Sam blinked, gently picking it up, not caring that it burned him. He bit his lip, trying to hide the tears that cascaded down his ash covered cheeks. In the small velveteen box, was a beautiful ring of diamond, and it had mini opals, and sapphires around it. It was obviously expensive. The note inside the box was relatively readable, and Sam sat down, not hiding the tears this time.

_Dear Samsquash! I love you so much, and just because it's an expensive ring, it doesn't mean it shows how much I love you. I show you how much I love you with the promise of the ring. I know you're smart enough to know what that means! Love you so freaking much Sammy. :) ~~Gabriel _

Sam covered his eyes as he gently put the note in his pocket, trying not to start sobbing. Dean went to him, gently hugging him.

"Come on Sammy...let's go home..." Dean said softly.

"..._your_ home you mean..._my_ home's destroyed." Sam said softly. Dean frowned, and gently continue to hug his brother. Sam leaned into him, finally breaking and he just started sobbing. Dean held his younger brother close, trying to comfort him

"Why...? Why did he have to go?" Sam choked out, his voice cracking.

"I don't know Sammy..." Dean said softly. He gently picked Sam up, putting him in the Impala, where Castiel sat and he continued to try and comfort him. Sam was numb now, he didn't know what to do. Gabriel was gone. He had no one to trust, no one to talk to. He had no home, he had nothing...again. Sam curled up, pressing his knees to his chest. He laid his head on his knees, sniffling. He wanted to curl up and die. Dean returned eventually with most of the salvageable items that hadn't been burned by the fire.

"The police will bring the rest...the duffel bag is with us." Sam just nodded, being silent. Dean got in the drivers seat, and began the soft and slow trek to his and cas' house. When they got home, Sam stayed in the car until Dean coaxed him out by telling him that there was a new dog in the house. Sam loved dogs, and he softly got out, going to the house. He picked up the smaller of the two dogs, pressing him gently to his chest. The dog yipped, and licked Sam's face.

"Jordi..." Dean chuckled softly at the dog. Who just woofed, and curled into Sam.

"I'm going to go in the guest room." Sam said quietly. And he got up, holding Jordi, and he disappeared into the room. Dean sighed softly. And followed, bringing Sam's clothing with him. Dean gently hugged him again.

"...do you want food?" Sam shook his head,

"I want to be alone..." Sam said softly. Dean nodded pressing his lips to his younger brother's forehead, causing Sam to suck in a breath. Dean left, And Sam started sobbing again. That kiss was the breaking point. Gabriel used to do that when Sam had a bad hunt, and now he was gone...Sam whimpered, curling up. He looked at his duffel bag...knowing there were knives in the bag. And he got up. Grabbing a knife, and slowly skating the blade over his wrists. He couldn't handle Gabriel being gone...so this was is solution. He'd just have to keep it a secret from his brother and his boyfriend. Jordi growled as he saw the blood fall, and he yipped. Howling. Sam quickly retreated to the bathroom at the sounds of Dean's hurried feet.

"Sammy?!"

"In the bathroom! Was just finishing up!" Sam said, washing his wrists, and the knife off. He walked out, wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"You ok...?"

"Ya...just cold..." Sam said softly. Closing his eyes. "I'm tired...I'll see you in the morning ya...?"

"Sure thing...be smart Sammy...don't give up." Sam nodded, and he fell on the bed, "sleeping." Dean sighed softly and went back out of the room. Sam laid down on the bed...slowly closing his eyes, and looking at his cut up wrists. He sighed softly, and gently wrapped them up...knowing he couldn't go into public with his wrists like this. In the room beside him, Dean sighed, laying down with his head on Cas' lap. He looked up at him.

"...he's really bad..." dean said softly.

"I know...but Dean you can't expect anything more...I mean Gabriel just died." Castiel said quietly. Dean rolled his eyes softly at his boyfriend, sighing some.

"...ya...I'll give him credit...for not...like attacking himself." Dean said softly. Castiel nodded.

"Your brother will need you for a long time Dean. So don't do anything stupid."

"What have I done that's stupid?!"

"Dean...I can't count how many times you've been stupid." Castiel said. Dean stuttered, and then pouted.

"...shush." Castiel chuckled, and nuzzled Dean softly.

"I love you Dean..." Castiel said softly.

"I love you too cas." dean said softly, gently nuzzling, and he then softly kissed Cas. Grinning softly as he saw the large blush appear on his boyfriend's face. He nuzzled cas' neck, sighing softly.

"Let's see what happens in the next few weeks...hopefully Sam will take this well..." Castiel said softly. Dean nodded, and looked up at Cas, gently kissing him.

"We probably shouldn't be lovey dovey in front of him too...just in case it bugs him."

"Let's ask when he wakes up..." Cas said softly. Dean nodded, and closed his eyes softly, sighing. When there was a loud crash. Dean got up quickly, and ran into the room, to see Sam laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Owww...I didn't mean to do that."

"What did you even do?!" Dean helped up his dazed younger brother.

"I was standing on the bed...and fell off..." Sam said, pouting. Dean sighed, shaking his head. He sat Sam down, getting ice for his head.

"You are a strange little brother."

"Jerk..."

"bitch." Dean chuckled. And he held an ice pack to Sam's head.

"there...here, come out into the living room. We can watch your favorite movie~"

"What is it then?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Finding Nemo~"

"..." Sam chuckled. "Fine fine." Sam got up, and he leaned on Dean for support. Dean carried his little brother into the living room. Sam yelped, blushing faintly. He pouted...and Dean put him on the couch

"Ok~~! Let's do this~" Dean grinned, and he began playing the movie...and Sam eventually went to sleep. Dean smiled softly.

"Love ya Sammy..." Dean said quietly. Sam smiled in his sleep...and stayed asleep, and was no longer haunted by Gabriel's face...


	3. I'm sorry!

Hey, sorry I haven't updated on ANY of my stories. It's been really hard what with school, and other things. XD And I've hit a roadblock with my Sabriel story. I'm sooooo sorry for my readers that they were left on a cliff-hanger. THAT'S NOT WHERE THE STORY ENDS I PROMISE YOU! |D Anyways, I'm trying to get out of the dreaded writers block. I'm trying. XD For now, I will be posting some of my older stories to try and keep you guys entertainedish. So I will try and get out of this writer's block and I will hopefully be writing again soon. Bie for now! ~~_**Sealand Out!**_


End file.
